


Sarah

by I_really_love_pans



Category: The Last of Us
Genre: Angst, Bad Jokes, Ellie being Ellie, Gen, Joel missing his daughter, Suicidal Thoughts, so much angst...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-22
Updated: 2016-06-22
Packaged: 2018-07-16 10:14:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7263859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_really_love_pans/pseuds/I_really_love_pans
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Joel just wants to disappear but, yet he can't because Ellie needs him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sarah

**Author's Note:**

> When I got to thinking from Joel's perspective, I got somber, and losing your only kid? Especially during an outbreak and having to struggle each day for survival yet trying to understand why you're trying so hard to survive when everything you loved is dead?

Joel would never forget that night so many years ago, the night where everything changed forever.

Know how you get that feeling of absolute helplessness where no matter what you do, or what you could have done would have changed anything? When the whole world around you becomes nothing but shit and everything just falls to pieces, and you are just so fucking done with it all that death seems like a good idea, and you’d do anything to feel that sweet embrace?

Then a ray of light breaks through the darkness.

“Hey, Joel!” called out Ellie, “wanna hear a joke??”

Joel just sighed to himself and responded “Sure..”

"What is black and white and red all over?” she asked, Joel thought for a minute.

“I don't know.”

“A Zebra with a rash!” Ellie blinked, “I don’t get.”

“You don't have to get it, Ellie.”

***

Joel found Ellie outside sitting on a rock; she was tossing her knife into the dirt and retrieving it. She did this over and over and over, getting more aggressive as she continued.

 "She's got a hard life... No family, and a bastard like me that wants nothing more to do with her. She's just a job. Nothing more, nothing less."

Ellie looked up at Joel, and they exchanged glances Joel had to look away. She reminded him of every fucking thing he had lost. And with Tess dead.

 "Fuck, can nothing go right?"


End file.
